Calex la reencarnacion de la bestia oscura
by hoja errante
Summary: Un mercenario con brutal poder que ha tenido suficiente de su empleo, pero el destino lo dejara alejarse de su vida pasada así de fácil? A veces la vida nos juega bromas y el descendiente de la bestia oscura no es la excepción
1. Chapter 1

_**Y así todo comenzó…**_

**Hay me encontraba yo parado enfrente de la mismísima princesa celestia y su hermosa hermana yo nunca las e venerado claro pero ya que ella representaba toda ecuestría junto con su ya mencionada primogénita era de esperarse que se les respete, ya que nunca me llamaron la atención en lo físico ya que su imponente altura de la alicornio blanca como la nieve se veía opacada contra mi igual altura y el hecho de que tuvieran un par de alas y un cuerno tampoco me sorprendía mucho que digamos ya que yo tenía también un par de alas que tenían una forma poco común, no eran redondas en la punta si no que al contrario de esto eran en su punto final tan acuñadas que parecían navajas y eso se le sumaba el hecho de que tuviera 5 cuernos más todavía el hecho de que mi pelaje era verde militar con manchas que parecían lodo por todo mi basto cuerpo, mi crin de la parte delantera (en la cabeza) era color albino y mi cola era de 2 colores en la parte exterior un verde militar deslavado y en la parte interior un negro azabache mis iris eran un azul mezclilla deslavado todo esto junto sin duda alguna daba una imagen algo amenazante. Sin embargo yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué demonios hacia hay delante de las princesas de una nación en la cual solo había estado unas cuantas veces que fue cuando mi objetivo de liquidación estaba hay **

**Un silencio ahogado se hizo presente del lugar hasta que las princesas en un acto casi automático lanzaron un hechizo de cadenas de luz que me rodearon completamente y fue cuando luna espeto **

**Luna – quien o qué clase de equino es usted para atreverse a violar nuestra privacidad entrando en nuestros aposentos sin previo aviso dijo enojada y con la típica de autoridad que pone siempre**

**Yo solo solté una risa en el suelo y dije – vaya en los relatos dicen que eres más alta jajaja**

**Esto hizo enojar a luna y esta solo apretó más las cadenas de luz para que me dejara de reír**

**Yo – ò disculpe es acaso que mi comentario la hizo enojar bien permítame disculparme por ello *dije en tono burlón***

**Celestia escondiendo su miedo dijo – responda a la pregunta inicial!**

**Yo – jajá está bien supongo que es lo mínimo que debo hacer, yo soy Calex con respecto a lo que soy pues me autodenomine equino **

**Luna solo se quedó atónita y respondió – te autodenominaste? **

**Calex – pues sí, no creo que se tenga un nombre para lo que soy yo. Dije mientras movía la cabeza haciendo énfasis en mis 5 cuernos (2 en cada lado de color rojo sangre y el 5to era como el de cualquier unicornio del mismo color de mi pelaje) **

**Luna dijo enojada por mi forma tan relajada y burlona de contestarles a las susodichas – y que demonios haces aquí**

**A lo que dije en tono serio – no puedo responderle algo que ni yo se después de unos segundos de silencio dije con un poco de duda – oigan?, las paredes y el techo ya eran así cuando llegue verda?**

**La princesa celestia junto con su hermana se quedaron sin palabras viendo algo de lo que no se habían dado cuenta. La pared, el techo y las ventanas estaban totalmente oscuras y en el momento menos esperado salieron unos ojos verdes fosfóricos de esta misma oscuridad y estas solo pudieron articular una palabra al unísono**

**CHANGELINDS!**

**Las princesas se encerraron dentro de un campo mágico mientras que yo estaba afuera amarrado**

**Calex – vaya gracias. Dije a lo que estas solo se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas del hecho de haberme olvidado, sin embargo eso no era lo único de lo que se debían de preocupar ya que su escudo no era lo suficiente fuerte como para mantener a cientos de changelinds que iban tras sus cabezas **

**Yo solo suspire y dije – oigan princesitas creo que debería quedarme en su nación y cuidarla pero lo hare con una condición y es que me consigan un lugar para quedarme de preferencia que sea en un pueblo tranquilo**

**Estas solo se le quedaron viendo ya que no daba mucha confianza amarrado con cadenas de luz en el suelo siendo ignorado hasta por los propios changelinds pero no tuvieron muchas opciones en el momento que los pony-insecto color azabache dieron una embestida que cuartearía el campo que crearon, celestia solo grito **

**CELESTIA – si te encargas del problema de changelinds tenemos un trato!**

**Yo solo asentí con alegría y un poco de excitación **

***perspectiva de luna***

**El gran equino asintió y un color rojo empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, solo basto que aleteara para romper las cadenas sagradas que tanto tiempo nos había llevado perfeccionar a mí y a mi querida hermana fue cuando el grito con una voz tan fuerte que mi voz cuando era nightmare Moon en comparación pareciera a la de fluttershy**

**Calex – vengan por mi jodidos desgraciados jajajaja (con una risa parecida a la de iori de the King of fighters)**

**Todos los changelings voltearon y sin dudarlo 2 veces se lanzaron contra el pero cuando todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro solo destellos de rojo carmesí empezaron a salir junto con miembros y pedazos de changelinds **

**Solo quedaba un changeling que estaba completamente aterrado y se estaba orinando viendo a sus compañeros destazados y miembros pegados en la pared y en el techo el equino empezó a caminar hacia el azabache con una sonrisa maquiavélica con un aura roja en el exterior y en el interior un negro tan espeso que solo se veía su silueta y lo único que brillaba dentro de esta oscuridad era un ojo del mismo**

**Mi hermana solo dijo – espera! , pero cuando el equino volteo tanto ella como yo sentimos su mirada, era tan fría que el solo verlo se sentía como si te apuñalaran un, un pedazo de hielo y este se te fuese clavado desde la garganta hasta el estomago**

**Mi hermana con un miedo que se veía solo dijo tartamudeando – es- esque pen- pensé q- q- que tal vez podríamos, podríamos mandarlo para que le dijera a su reina q- que no vuelva a atacar equestria tanto mi hermana como yo estábamos apunto de llorar pero justo a tiempo el equino aparto su mirada de nosotros para ponerla sobre la miniatura color azabache en la esquina rodeado de sus fluidos de color amarillo y el equino solo dijo – ya la oíste! El changeling solo emprendió vuelo lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció en el horizonte**

**Cuando este desapareció el equino de un momento a otro esfumo su aura que lo hacía ver tan temible para decirnos bien creo que tenemos un trato con una sonrisa tan hermosa que no parecía ser el mismo equino de hace unos segundos su sonrisa fue reconfortante **

***punto de vista de neutral***

**Los 3 equinos salían del cuarto para ver porque no habían entrado los guardias que se supone las custodiaban cuando abrieron las puertas fuera del trono encontraron a todos los ponis amordazados en el suelo, Calex le quito la venda a uno del hocico y este lo primero que espeto fue**

**Soldado – quien demonios eres tú! Decía con gran sorpresa viendo que tenía el mismo tamaño que su gran soberana mayor color albino solo que este se veía más amenazante tal vez por los 5 cuernos o las alas acuñadas en forma de dagas a lo que el gran equino respondió con risa**

**Calex – el nuevo protector de equestria **

**Cuando todos los ponis estaban desatados y armados los generales se juntaron sin que nadie se diera cuanta y rápidamente hicieron a las princesas a un lado y apuntaron a él con sus lanzas y cuernos y un pony de completa armadura dorada dijo – desgraciado Goliat no pongas resistencia y no te aremos daño, las princesas solo cambiaron su mirada a una de completo terror cuando el equino de nombre Calex cambio su cara de una feliz a una neutral y empezó a emanar el aura color carmesí fosfórica de nuevo y dijo**

**Calex – acabo de matar unos 250 changelings en 5 segundos creen que ustedes suponen un reto?, digo cuantos son… a lo mucho unos 180. En ese momento volteo a ver a las princesas y dijo serio – si ellos atacan primero no respondo si se quedan sin guardia**

**Y justo cuando el pony de armadura iba a dar la orden de atacar grito luna al comandante vestido de dorado – sir Wood no os atreva a mover un musculo ni dar la orden a otros de que ataquen! Es una orden. Sir Wood solo se quedó perplejo ante tal situación y espeto – pero mi señora, este… este monstruo que hace aquí estoy seguro que él fue el que trajo a los changelings aquí y Calex interrumpió – no importa si lo mato verda .-.**

* * *

_**BUENO RAZA AQUI OTRO DE MIS FANFICS ESPERO CRITICAS PORQUE APENAS EMPIEZO EN ESTO DE LOS FANFICS ;S Y PARA LOS QUE GUSTEN PASENSE POR MI DEVIANTART HAY TENGO UNOS FANARTS DE MI OC ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx"**ESE PUEBLO"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Justo cuando el enfrentamiento era casi inminente entre Calex y sir Wood una gran oscuridad empezó a rodear a Calex y este solo dijo en un susurro casi muerto – _parece que tú nunca has experimentado lo que es estar cerca de la muerte…_ …

las princesas solo se quedaron sin habla, viendo como el peli-albino empezaba a ser cubierto por sombras que escurrían oscuridad como si de sangre se tratase, sir Wood solo se quedó helado viendo al ser que se formaba frente a él y no dejaba ni rastro del equino color militar

Sir Wood – _que está pasando!_ Decía delirante y sudando frio (lo cual no se notaba porque estaba cubierto de cola a crin por su armadura de brillante dorado) mientras el gran bulto de oscuridad espesa empezaba a tomar forma y a liberar cadáveres mientras lo hacía, no de los equinos presentes si no unos en estado de putrefacción que parecían tener ya meses, al final cuando ya tenía "forma" los cadáveres que tenía empezaron a gritar hacia sir Wood, este no sabía que hacer pero desde dentro de su armadura el sonido se hacía más fuerte por lo cual aventó el casco dejando ver su cara, este era de un color café tierra con una crin verde como las hojas de los árboles de manzano. Poco después de haber aventado el casco empezó a sangrar por los oídos para terminar desmayándose cayendo al suelo que por el momento era color azabache y frio como la soledad

Todos alrededor se encontraban vomitando y asustados hasta el límite mientras se tapaban los oídos a excepción de celestia la cual no lo parecía pero estaba a punto de orinarse, luna por otro lado estaba llorando y vomitando mientras decía diciendo desesperadamente – _que pare, que pare por favor_

Calex cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba la princesa luna cambio rápidamente de forma olvidándose por completo de sir Wood el cual ya había perdido la conciencia, Calex se intento acercar la princesa una vez que había vuelto a su forma normal pero ella tambaleante se alejaba como podía de él, lo que ponía triste al equino que solo guardo silencio y distancia_  
_

La princesa celestia se le creaba una duda tras otra tras otra y esta rompió el silencio diciendo – _di que eres ya!_

Calex sin voltearla a ver dijo – _un exmercenario, pero si quieres que sea mas exacto_ "_el descendiente de la bestia oscura, el ser que controlaba el balance de la tierra"_

Esto solo dejo a todos azorados

La princesa celestia le dijo que esperara hasta mañana para darle una respuesta sobre donde se quedaría, ya que como venció a los changelings el trato que habían hecho ya era una realidad

Calex solo dijo – _bien, mientras todo se calma estaré un rato afuera, volveré mañana espero que me acepten mejor para entonces._ Dijo esto viendo a luna la cual estaba acurrucada llorando bajo el ala de celestia, al terminar de hablar solo cubrió sus alas de oscuridad haciéndolas más grandes y después de estar totalmente cubiertas empezaron a tomar un color de arcoíris, consiguiente a esto solo basto que moviera sus alas de arriba abajo una sola vez para que todo empezara a volver a la normalidad, (ósea antes de la "pelea") después solo salió volando por una ventana de las gigantes ventanas asimilando un arcoíris en el pronto atardecer por venir

* * *

* PERSPECTIVA DE CALEX *

_Tschhh todos siempre reaccionan así carajo! ... donde dormiré esta noche_. Decía el equino de alas tan brillantes como una estrella fugaz, que surcaba los cielos anaranjados por el atardecer mientras miraba el gran bosque debajo de él – j_eee, así que este es el bosque everfree_

Cuando de repente oyó una oración que se oía a lo lejos pero en un segundo una Pegaso azul cielo de crin y cola color arcoíris choco con él a una velocidad casi igual, solo que esta parecía estar haciendo piruetas, los dos equinos salieron volando en dirección contraria a la que venía la pony de tan llamativa crin, Calex solo la agarro con fuerza mientras la cubría con sus grandes alas de color arcoíris mientras le decía – _pégate a mi pecho!_, intentar equilibrarse no era una opción ya que chocaron a una muy alta velocidad y la pony parecía estar aturdida, la esfera de luz arcoíris choco con varias nubes destruyéndolas por completo para después caer en lo que parecía el límite del bosque everfree donde se veía más adelante un "árbol-casa" cayendo a un lado de esta haciendo contacto directo con el duro suelo dejando un gran cráter

cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia abri mis alas para ver si la pony se encontraba mejor que yo, para mi alivio solo estaba un poco aturdida mientras me miraba parecia decir algo asustada pero no podía oírla, mire hacia arriba y vio a una pony color amarillo de crin rosa asomándose por el gran cráter con sus grandes ojos color azul fuerte turquesa pero antes de poder hacer algo mas mis ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera detenerlos

Cuando abri los ojos vi que estaba en el mismo lugar, dentro del enorme cráter justo despues asustado vi mi pecho encontrándome solo con mi pecho –_ parece que las ponis se fueron jeje…_, dije recordando a la pony de color amarillo y crin rosa me intente levantar pero una de mis patas delanteras estaba rota, entonces alze vuelo para salir del cráter y pararme arriba del gran cráter, cuando sali del ya mencinado gran crater vi a la misma pony de color amarillo viéndome asustada y apartada pero todo cambio cuando vio mi pata rota se acercó preocupada hacia este _– __estas bien?! Te duele, hay que tonta claro que te duele como te ayudo que hago hay hay_ decía completamente exaltada la pony a punto del llanto, al verla así intente calmarla _– __tranquila no llores esto no es tu culpa solo dame un poco de espacio y lo arreglo__, _ le dije mientras ella se daba cuenta que estaba muy cercas de mi y se ruborizo _– __lo siento_, esta dejo de invadir mi espacio personal para que pudiera actuar, con mi magia sostuve mi pata por lo cual mis cuernos empezaron a brillar conciguiente la pata se envolvió de un aura roja y de un tirón que soltó un crack desde su pata y un grito ahogado de su bocase acomodo

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***perspectiva del narrador***xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Pegaso se le quedo viendo un poco y hablo con una voz tan delicada que parecía un susurro _–__disculpa por no haber sido de ayuda_, solo me le quede viendo un momento para soltar una risa _– __jajaja ¿bromeas? Esto no fue tu culpa así que estate tranquila lo que me importa horita son 2 cosas la primera es ¿cómo te llamas hermosa pony?_, esto de inmediato hizo ruborizar a la tímida pony _– __fluttershy y ¿el tuyo? Digo si no es una molestia claro,_ el solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa traviesa para contestarle _– __me llamo el devorador de ponis y venía a comerme a la otra pony pero como escapo te comeré a ti!_, dijo esto mientras saltaba hacia ella y la peli-rosa intentaba correr, pero fue muy tarde el equino la agarro rápida pero delicadamente con sus alas aun de brillo arcoíris y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas mientras le mordía despacio el cuello para terminar en una risa el ya mencionado _– __solo bromeo jajaja me llamo Calex_, la pony peli-rosa inflando los cachetes demostrando que estaba enojada con él por haberla asustado y haberle hecho cosquillas sin su permiso le dijo _– __que malvado es usted señor Calex! _, Pero aunque intento gritar se oía muy bajo para parecer un grito lo cual hizo que el equino se riera todavía más _– __lo siento, lo siento jajaja, aaa! Es cierto la segunda cosa que me importaba __–_ oye donde está la pegas… , pero antes de poder terminar una bola color azul celeste impacto en él lo cual no lo movió ni un poco de donde este estaba, era la misma Pegaso a la que se iba a referir, esta se veía enojada y un poco exaltada _– primero me atacas a mí y ahora a fluttershy, desgraciado te voy a dar una lección ,_ esta hacia una llave tras otra pero no tenían ni el más mínimo efecto en tan grande equino este algo confundido dijo _– __aa! Ya entiendo tú también quieres que te haga cosquillas! __–_ _espera que? _ , dijo esta mientras que Calex le empezaba a hacer cosquillas y ella empezaba a reír _– __no, espera jajaja espe- jajaja _, después de unos minutos esta estaba en el suelo completamente exhausta en el suelo y él le dijo _– __vaya jajá parece que ya te encuentras mejor así que dime ¿cómo te llamas? _, Ella dijo algo exaltada _– es cierto tu tenías una pata rota! , _esta solo se quedó con cara de "wtf!" viendo que la tenía bien la pata _– __pero qué? Fluttershy le hiciste algo en la pata?__ ,_ Fluttershy solo se quedó callada moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado dando a entender que no hizo nada _– __yo me acomode la pata jeje por cierto dime tu nombre por favor, yo soy Calex__,_ dijo interrumpiendo antes de que fluttershy dijera algo la poni de azul celeste le dijo emocionada _– __vaya! Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, yo soy rainbow dash "la Pegaso más rápida de toda equestria__"_, y antes de que Calex pudiera decir otra cosa llegaron 4 ponis con un botiquín de primeros auxilios , antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar una poni de crin rosa fuerte y pelaje como algodon de azucar rosado estaba arriba de él preguntándole un sinfín de cosas _– __quién eres?, eres nuevo en equestria? De dónde vienes? Tienes 5 cuernos!? Que te daban de comer?! Porque eres tan grande? Etc. Etc., _el solo la ignoro se levantó algo emocionado y dijo _– __claro! Como no me di cuenta antes, ustedes son las 6 guardianas de la armonía ¿verda? __, Esto dejo ruborizado a todo el grupo y el continuo – fluttershy-bondad rainbow dash-lealtad, pinkie pie- la risa, Applejack-honestidad, rarity-generosidad y __Twilight Sparkle- la magia, supongo que mejor me presento jeje, soy Calex __– __y que eres?_, Pregunto pinkie muy alegre pero tajantemente _– __que soy… solo un equino y ya…__,_ antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se había hecho de noche así que se debían de ir pero antes de eso twilight se acercó al peli-albino para revisarlo, pero este no tenía ninguna fractura más que unos raspones y moretones, mientras lo revisaba lo empezó a interrogar _– __así que dime, de dónde vienes?_

Calex_ – __de dónde?_

Twilight _– __si, digo no eres de por aquí… de equestria o sí?_

Calex –_jajá lo dices por mi gran tamaño verdad_

Twilight _– __si, digo si un equino del tamaño de la princesa celestia viviera en equestria creo que ya lo sabría_

Calex _– __jajaja esto es algo molesto pero si, tienes razón yo vengo de una tierra llamada KUREIJI que está cruzando las montañas rojas donde anidan los dragones más feroces de tu tierra_

Twilight se quedó atónita y le dijo emocionada_ – __porque la princesa jamás me hablo de esa tierra! Algún día nos tienes que llev…, _Calex la miro seriamente y le dijo _– __Ni siquiera pienses ir haya!_, esto asusto a todo el grupo, en especial a fluttershy

Calex _– __mi tierra, la tierra de dónde vengo no es un jodido sueño como aquí! Haya existen cosas que tu ni te imaginas, alguna vez alguna de ustedes han visto como matan a alguien siquiera! , _todos se quedaron en silencio _– __eso pensé… yo vine aquí porque estaba cansado de esa vida, pero aquí ni siquiera sé dónde me quedare a dormir esta noche, aunque el lodo de aquí es mejor que una cama de haya, conseguir una cueva sin tener que cuidarte de que te asesinen, profanen tu cadáver y roben tus órganos seria como ser un rey de dónde vengo, así que gracias por la atención, si no les molesta me quedare a dormir en algún lugar del pueblo y en la mañana me iré… si todo sale bien tal vez me quede a vivir aquí, así que espero que nos llevemos bien pero no intentes ir a KUREIJI_

Después de que se calmaran todos la mane six se retiró, a excepción de fluttershy ya que justo enfrente estaba su casa. Solo estaba fluttershy y Calex, solo la oscuridad y la luz…

Fluttershy _– __disculpe señor… , dijo con su típica voz tan frágil como el cristal_

Calex _– __no me digas señor, solo Calex ò monstruo si quieres ya estoy acostumbrado_, dijo desanimado recordando su "hogar" _– porque te diría monstruo, tu no das miedo y además un monstruo no hubiera salvado a mi amiga anteponiendo su propia seguridad__, le_ dijo fluttershy a lo que Calex sonrió y solo dijo _– __gracias, creo que mejor me voy a buscar un lugar para dormir,_ fluttershy solo lo observo alejarse en dirección de la plaza

* * *

* DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS (11 PM) *

Fluttershy no podía dormir, solo pensaba en aquel peli-albino tan poco común _– __por celestia, estará bien? Tendrá hambre? Tendrá frio? Y si unos ponis malos se empiezan a burlar de el por estar durmiendo afuera… ángel! Voy a salir no me esperes_, y así salió como un pony trotando, por el hecho de que le daba miedo ir sola de noche.

* * *

* DONDE ESTABA Calex *

– _Vaya este pueblito es hermoso, tranquilo y acogedor. Ò una granja, "granja de manzanas los Apple"_, en ese momento se oye a su estómago llamándole _– __o bueno creo que puedo comer algo…_ , y así trepo por un gran manzano a por su ansiado alimento. una vez lleno (después de 23 manzanas y media) e indigestado miro el cielo estrellado un momento pero arriba del granero de los Apple observo que la portadora de la honestidad estaba pensante en el techo de su granero

Applejack _– __padre, madre… he hecho lo mejor que puedo para ser feliz pero… siento que mi vida está vacía, no sé qué hacer,_ decía mientras soltaba un gran y desolado suspiro

Calex _–__ mmm… sabes, "si tu vida la sientes vacía ocupas un amor que la llene de dicha" __creo que eso resolvería tu problema pequeña peli-rubia _

Applejack _–__ tienes razón! Un macho es lo que necesito así mi vida no sería lo mismo todos los días, no sería vacía… … … POR LAS CUCARRATAS DE LA CAÑERIA! _ , Gritaba mientras caía del granero, pero Calex la atrapo con el lomo para dejarla en tierra firme _– __oíste todo?..._, decía AppleJack completamente avergonzada

_Calex – __SIP, hasta la última palabra. ¿Qué son las cucarratas?_

_Applejack– __nada, solo una leyenda de po… y tú que haces aquí! _ decía intentando cambiar de tema

Calex _– __buscaba una hermosa pony para hablar un rato y despejar mi mente… mentira jeje es que tenía hambre_ , dijo volteando a ver el gran manzano que ya no tenía frutos solo cascaras en sus raíces

Applejack _– __vas a tener que pagar por esas manzanas!_La peli-rubia agarro carrera justo detrás del gran equino que no por ser grande era lento, AppleJack lo perdió en la plaza y cuando se acercó a un arbusto para agarrar aire pero algo la jalo hacia dentro de este

Calex _– __shhhh no hagas ruido _,le dijo en tono "fluttershy" pero hacer ruido era inevitable para applejack teniendo a semejante equino arriba de ella como si la estuviera "montando", lo que hacía que AppleJack se ruborizara a mas no poder

De repente sonó un gran pitido, era un grupo de 13 diamond dog armados con ballestas y unas esferitas de color verde fosforito que tenían presas a la alcaldesa y a fluttershy, algo que el peli-albino reconoció al instante fueron las esferitas ya mencionadas diciendo en un susurro _– __INIVIDORES DE MAGIA…_

* * *

__**BUENO GENTE ESTE ES EL 2do CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES QUIERO DAR LA NOTICIA DE QUE LES HARE PREGUNTAS QUE DEFINIRAN A DONDE GIRA LA HISTORIA DENTRO DE LOS CAPITULOS ;S SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUI VA LA PREGUNTA**

**¿SI PUDIERAN ELEGIR QUIEN ENTRARIA EN UN PROBLEMA AMOROSO TIPO HAREM (OBVIAMENTE DE MLP) A QUIENES ELEGIRIAN? (SOLO SE PUEDEN 4 MAX) **


	3. Chapter 3 El heredero errante 1 parte

**_ LO SIENTO SUPONGO XD PARA SERLES SINCERO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO UN POCO LAS VACACIONES PERO YA VOLVI SUPONGO XD _**

**_ ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE =D_**

* * *

**_ * FLASHBACK *_**

Una pequeña Pegaso amarillo pálido deambulaba por las inhóspitas calles de aquel poblado, la luna y su penumbra seguían al susurro de sus pasos mientras ella en un casi imperceptible chillido les decía que se alejaran – por celestia, como puede ser tan aterrador el pueblo de noche – la Pegaso se encontraba errante al paradero del gran equino, sin pistas… pero no sin esperanza. Mientras erraba una y otra vez empezó a hablar sola para distraerse un poco del miedo que le daba estar sola en las calles invadidas por la oscuridad.

– y que le dirás cuando lo encuentres "hey ven a mi casa para dormir juntos?..." – *imagen sucia*

– por celestia nooo! … además no creo que me quepa– dijo está susurrando

–Estoy segura que si te esfuerzas y con mucha paciencia entrara, hasta puede ser también por otro lad… – no pudo terminar cuando vio que la alcaldesa estaba siendo sacada de su casa por 6 diamond dogs a forzones y tirones, mientras esta era amordazada con bozal medio oxidado. Antes de poder ayudarla, esconderse ò siquiera huir 2 diamond dogs saltaron desde atrás de ella, la pequeña Pegaso estaba poniendo resistencia, pero sus oportunidades se vieron nubladas cuando otros 4 diamond dogs salieron con unas mochilas rellenas de armas, 1 diamond dog de piel café con demasiadas cicatrices tanto en la cara como en el único brazo que tenía agarro una ballesta y secamente la golpeo de lleno en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, para la alcaldesa fue el mismo final. Después de tenerlas atadas y amordazadas, los 13 diamond dogs ya juntos se empezaron a poner las pequeñas esferas, a agarrar las ballestas y espadas. Una vez armados se inclinaron y pusieron lo que parecía un disco en el suelo. Una imagen empezó a divisarse, era un cuarto lleno de muerte, carroña y entrañas por las paredes y el suelo que se veía, unos ojos de procedencia gatuna que emanaban sed de sangre se podían observar hasta el fondo de aquella maquiavélica recamara

– ¿tienen todo listo? – pregunto aquella silueta

– si mi lord… pero está seguro el espía de que aquí está oculto "la bestia oscura" – decía el mismo diamond dog café manco

– insolente! Te atreves a dudar de mis fuentes –

– lo siento mi lord, perdone mi idiotez…–

– crees que es haci de facil estupido perro, te matare si no lo hacen haya – decia en completo enojo

– ya se mi lord que le parece si pago mi pecado con una hermosa Pegaso virgen para que se divierta – decía el perro manco con la cola entre las patas intentando salvar su pellejo, o lo que quedaba de el mientras mostraba a la virgen aun inconsciente

– … … está bien parece deliciosa, en tantos sentidos… – decía el ente mientras que el tono de su voz claramente cambiaba a uno de satisfacción

– Entonces eso es todo mi lord, le avisaremos si tuvimos éxito en la captura del mercenario – decía el perro dando la señal a uno de los 12 totalmente iguales diamond dogs color gris

**_ * UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE *_**

– DEMONIOS, MIERDA! – Decía el perro manco entre dientes sentado a un lado de la Pegaso – maldición, yo que ya tenía planes para ti hermosa Pegaso – decía este mientras claramente hacia rabietas

– Maestro, como quiere nuestro lord que capturaremos a este legendario mercenario siendo solo nosotros con unos inhibidores de magia – decía el perro grisaceo, no tan alto como el café

– Tranquilo cachorro, nosotros no somos más que una advertencia para que sepa que no ha escapado de lo que él quiere llamar pasado – decía el perro manco esbozando una sonrisa tanto de alivio como de miedo … miedo por la muerte, alivio de no tener que servir a su lord denuevo

Esto solo perturbo al diamond dog grisáceo, pero no tenía opción

PASARON UNOS MINUTOS DE SILENCIO EN DONDE SOLO HABLABA EL AIRE

– Bien, vamos al punto acordado… a la alcaldía – decía el manco levantándose del suelo, agarrando a la Pegaso amarillo pálido y a la alcaldesa poniendolas en sus hombros con su unica mano

– maestro, entonces una vez que lleguemos ahí, sonaremos la alarma y daremos inicio con la amenaza de que si no nos entregan al mercenario bla,bla,bla y si todo sale bien lo matamos y podemos hacer lo que queramos con las hembras antes de escapar con ellas verda? – decía el perro grisáceo siguiéndolo junto con todos sus idénticos tomando este ultimo comentario como un rayo de esperanza

– Así es cachorro, espero encontrar a una tan bella como esta – decía enojado el manco y deformado de tantas cicatrices perro color café

* * *

**_ * FIN DEL FLASHBACK *_**

– Guarda silencio te digo granjera! – decía Calex susurrando

– cómo quieres que me calle si estas arriba de mi maldito pervertido – decía Applejack levantando de poco a poco la voz, ante esta acción Calex no tuvo otra opcion mas que besarla para que guardara silencio, lo cual si no parecía que resultar al inicio después de unos segundos dejo de poner resistencia, el beso parecía no tener final lo que dejo a Applejack totalmente sin aliento y calmada

– GRACIAS – decía el equino ya que Applejack estaba totalmente sin hacer ruido, aun impactada por el gran primer beso de su vida

– ATENCION MALDITOS EQUINOS! – decía el diamond dog café mientras sonaba la alarma y él tenía un altavoz – SABEMOS QUE UN MERCENARIO SE ENCUENTRA AQUÍ, ASI QUE O NOS LO ENTREGAN O MATAMOS A SU AMADA ALCALDESA! –

– *murmullos* *murmullos* – de entre la multitud salió una peculiar unicornio color morado (twilight) acompañada de rarity, pinkie y dash – no se quien ese mercenario del que hablas, pero esa Pegaso es una muy querida amiga nuestra, así que te damos 3 segundos para dejarla ir o… –

– Ò que estúpida unicornio – decía el manco en tono burlón – por si no lo has notado, nosotros tenemos las armas, los rehenes ò si ya mencione los rehenes?. Ahora porque no son obediente y me traen al mercenario –

Twilight y rarity en un intento rápido por resolver la situación lanzaron un hechizo hacia el diamond dog café, intentando dejarlo fuera de combate, pero estos hechizos solo rebotaron y golpearon a dash que intentaba embestir al manco perro café

– No, no parece que no entendieron las instrucciones – decía mientras agarraba a dash de la crin levantándola del suelo – pareces tener mucha fuerza en las patas, tal vez eso me sirva para cuando este aburrido... – decia con una cara de malicia pura en el rostro

Applejack estaba a punto de las lágrimas y llena de rabia, pero justo antes de que saliera Calex la detuvo presionándola contra el suelo – que haces!, déjame ir les daré una lección de baile a esos malditos perros – decía Applejack segada completamente por la rabia

–Vas a salir, y después que?!, "o disculpe pueden bajar las ballestas y dejar a los rehenes para poder bailarles encima? " – decía Calex en un tono de susurro aun, pero con cierta agresión

– Es mejor que no hacer nada – espeto Applejack

– no es mejor si solo lo vas a empeorar – esto último dejo callada a Applejack

– Entonces que hago – decía llorando

– tranquila para eso yo estoy aquí, seré tu soporte si estas por derrumbarte. Además esto empezó porque estoy aquí, así que yo lo terminare… – tras la última palabra este se levantó del arbusto dando obviamente su ubicación a los diamond dogs

– Ahí está, disparen! – pero, antes de que pudieran siquiera accionar el gatillo sus armas ya no estaban

– Sinceramente, ustedes sí que se están portando muy fastidiosos, me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera pero los equestrianos no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas así que… – Calex no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el diamond dog saco su espada y apunto la hoja hacia la ubicación donde debería estar fluttershy

– Que demonios?! – decía el perro perplejo

– Buscabas algo?... – decía Calex mientras tenía en su lomo a la Pegaso

– No importa! , todavía tenemos a la alcaldesa y a la otra Pegaso – decía el manco volteando hacia sus costados para encontrarse con la nada

– Para tu mala suerte las dejaste de ver unos segundos – decía mientras estas estaban atrás de el

– Ahora, que tal si vemos cuanta magia soporta sus patéticos cascabelitos – decía Calex mientras su típica aura rojo carmesí empezaba a salir de él, para ese entonces los inhibidores de magia ya habían explotado dejando a todos los diamond dogs inconscientes exceptuando al "maestro" que antes de caer de cara contra el suelo dijo

– no por nada eres legendario –

* * *

**Y BUENO AQUI EL FINAL XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYAA GUSTADO DEJENME REVIEWS SI QUIEREN XD SU SIMPATIA ME DA ANIMOS PARA CONTARLES MIS LOCAS FANTACIAS QUE AVECES SURCAN POR MI CABEZA ( lo siento por la ortografia xD)**


	4. Chapter 4 EL heredero errante 2 parte

**BUENO GENTE AQUI EL 4TO CAPITULO (*O*) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ^-^**

* * *

**_************************************************** _****_Flashback ************************************************** **_**

Aquel ente oscuro que se vio… era un leopon adolecente con cuerno completamente furioso mientras se encontraba en un cuarto al parecer de sacrificio que se encontraba afuera del castillo en el que vivían, estaba Calex con un cuchillo sostenido por su magia mientras estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre totalmente estupefacto, en una piedra que la luna iluminaba se encontraba yacente dos cuerpos, uno parecía un oso negro pero más grande y arriba de este se encontraba una equina de pelo albino color café suave con pequeñas manchas un poco más oscuras pero no negras

– CALEX!, cómo pudiste! Maldito hijo de puta! – decía el leopon con una cara de furia profunda, profunda como el océano pacifico

– lo siento… como era que te llamabas? – decía abriendo los ojos como platos por el susto y el no saber cómo reaccionar

Calex quiso acercarse a él pero cuando intento dejar el cuchillo lanzándolo hacia el suelo, una fría ráfaga de fuego negro se disparó hacia el castillo al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo se apoderaba de él, sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno rojo

– ahh es cierto eres el pobre huérfano hijo de puta adoptado por mi madre, lo siento basura pero ya tengo lo que quería, un errante como tu no tiene derecho a vivir en un castillo, pero como yo tampoco viviré ahí ya supongo que hay que quemarlo no? – decía con una cara psicópata

(algo mas o menos así :3 /wp-content/uploads/2011/03/UTW-Mazui_Toaru_Majuts u_no_Index_II_-_22v0_ _snapshot_19.48_2011.03.14_00.27. )

– y que hay de nuestros agradables sirvientes! – decía el leopon

El grito de una hembra se hizo dueño del lugar – EMA! – dijo en un grito ahogado, salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero solo no había un futuro feliz

– Ema!... Ema! – las llamas no lo dejaban entrar al castillo, apenas acercarse los hechizos contra el fuego no servían, el agua no apagaba ese fuego negro y menos las protecciones contra las llamas. ¿Que podría hacer?, fue cuando se vio a Ema una linda zorrita de pelaje blanco con las puntas cafés que estaba a punto de ser abrasada por las llamas de necro color, el leopon solo podía observar impotente desde afuera – NO, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MALDICION NO! – dijo esto último intentando saltar al fuego para entrar al castillo, pero antes de poder entrar completamente el castillo empezó a caerse a peñascos y cenizas, cayéndole una roca aplastándole la pata que tenía en llamas y partiéndosela casi al instante, solo pudo detener la hemorragia antes de perder el conocimiento – Ema… – Calex observaba aquella escena dio una última vista antes de marcharse con un ojo color café madera y otro color rojo…

**_*********************************************** Fin Flashback ************************************************** **_**

* * *

La princesa llego aquí en media hora aprox. Después de que los Ddogs habían sido derrotados,

– tal vez este pueblo es tan agradable, que esta paz no me dejo matarlos…– decía en sus adentros

– como esta rainbow dash, claro si no es mucha molestia – decía fluttershy con su típica y hermosa voz

– tranquila, solo tiene un ala fracturada, a lo mucho solo deberá estar 3 semanas en reposo y estará elevando vuelo más rápido que… – decía una unicornio enfermera color blanco para ser abruptamente interrumpida por Apple Jack

– un toro hacia el color rojo. Gracias por todo enfermera –

– no hay de que, pero la verdad estoy preocupada por ti, fluttershy verda? –

– si gracias, siento ser una molestia, pero estoy bien gracias, lo siento –

– No eres ninguna molestia, más importante que eso deberías descansar, después de haber sido raptada debes de estar cansada – interrumpí

– gracias pero estoy bien lo vez – dijo levantando vuelo arriba de mi, pero empezó a marearse para desplomarse, la agarre con mi magia y la coloque en mi lomo, entre ala y ala

Twilight le había explicado lo que había pasado a las princesas y justo cuando los soldados estaban por meter a el ultimo Ddog "el café", este en un movimiento rápido lanzo una esfera color roja del tamaño de una granada hacia celestia pero luna se metió entre la "granada roja" y celestia, cuando toco a luna la esfera exploto en luz, la dicha luz se elevó hacia el cielo y se fue hacia el horizonte… hacia mi ex hermano

* * *

**************************************************** Después de 15 minutos ********************************************

La princesa de la luna se había despertado, pero después de revisar su estado se encontraron en la fatídica situación de que luna ya no podía usar magia. Entonces una pantalla apareció arriba de poniville… era el leopon con lo que se podía observar una pata de fuego

– Princesas – decía este en tono de estar saludando

– Que significa la acción que acaba de pasar – decía celestia con enojo

– no es obvio?, la guerra quemare todo, hare que sufran y arda todo la nación de equestria –

– por qué? , que cual es tu razón para hacerlo! –

– mi razón? Es un secreto, pero ten por seguro que lo dominare, después de todo ya quite la mitad de la fuerza de equestria… Y fue tan fácil jajaja, bueno más vale que cuides a tu pequeña nación del depredador – al terminar la pantalla se esfumo

– que película tan fea! Yo quería que hubiera más globos y serpentinas – decía pinkie rompiendo el silencio

La princesa celestia no sabía que pensar, solo encerraron a los Ddogs y se fueron mientras la princesa celestia levantaba el sol

– estos días han sido muy pesados – decía Twilight casi al punto del llanto

– supongo que deberían llevar a rainbow dash al hospital yo llevare a fluttershy, se dónde queda su casa – le dije intentando calmarla y mostrando a fluttershy que se había quedado profundamente dormida, pude notar que se le notaba enojada a Apple Jack, habrá sido algo que dije?

– oki doki loki – respondieron levantando un poco el animo y se fueron en dirección contraria a la mia

* * *

** * 10 minutos después ***

– bien parece que ya llegamos – dije a la nada mientras entraba a la casa, la puerta era algo chica pero el interior era bastante grande – esto si es grande jeje… – el sol era fuerte por lo que cerré las cortinas y la deje en la cama – bien, no creo que pueda dormir afuera y como ya estoy aquí… – dije acostándome en el suelo, para algunos podría ser duro pero la verdad es que era "calido"

* * *

************************************************ En el sueño ************************************************** ******

"LIBERAME" "libeRAme" "LiBERAme" "haZLO" "HazLO" "PoDEr" "Mucho" "PoDER"

Todo era oscuro llamas negras, paredes negras, gente quemada hasta quedar negra, sangre necro, dolor OSCURIDAD… fue entonces que encontré a mi padre en toda esa oscuridad

– aaaa que haces!, deja de resistirte – decía el equino con una iris color rojo y la otra café mientras su iris escarlata empezaba a cambiar a café de nuevo

En la cabeza del equino era un coliseo prácticamente y yo estaba ganando un ente lleno de grumos y cadáveres estaba en el suelo

– no te puedo matar… demonios – lo agarre y lo metí a un calabozo del que yo tenía la llave, no quería matarlo ya que si tenía tal poder no creo ser capaz de controlarlo para no herir a nadie

* * *

*********************************************** ** **Punto de vista de fluttershy ***********************************************

– ñam~ ñam~ ?... que paso aquí – decía la Pegaso despertándose viendo que estaba en su hogar, pero algo no cuadraba – desde cuando duermo en el suelo?... desde cuando mi suelo respira? – miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con el equino debajo de ella, ella debajo de la cama, las cortinas en conjunto con la puerta estaban cerradas. Se intentó levantar pero un dolor de espalda no se lo permitió, lo cual hizo que soltara un alarido pero por su voz fue más callado que el caminar de una cucaracha

– que paso?... me cupo?! – decía celebrando – espera, de que estas celebrando! – "sabía que podrías" le dijo una parte de su subconsciente a lo que ella se sonrojo. Unos minutos después se intentó levantar de nuevo, pero el equino aun dormido se aferró con fuerza a ella

– oscuridad… – decía el Calex

– bueno si ya hicimos "eso", no veo porque no quedarme así un rato –dijo tratando de convencerse, y con una enorme sonrisa abraso al equino

* * *

*********************************************** Punto de vista de Calex ************************************************

– calientito ~, espera! Calientito? – dije despertándome de golpe viendo arriba de mi a fluttershy

– Hola cariño – dijo dando una sonrisa que casi me derretía el corazón

– cariño? – dije algo confundido – pero de que me hablas?! – dije estupefacto

– haciéndote el tontito~ jiji tu humor es curioso, te hablo de lo que paso hace unas horas – dijo fluttershy algo apenada

– oe, pero si yo te traje porque te desplomaste del cansancio –

– entonces, ¿Por qué están las cortinas y la puerta cerrada? – dijo fluttershy pensando un momento

– porque no podríamos dormir con toda la luz de afuera –

– entonces, ¿Por qué me duele la espalda y la cadera? –

– Por la forma en la que te trataron y cargaron esos Ddogs – le dije viendo como su cara se ponía cada vez más asustada

– y, ¿Por qué estoy arriba de ti? – …

– en realidad eso te iba a preguntar, ya que te deje en la cama y ahora estas aquí llamándome cariño jeje –

* * *

************************************ 10 minutos después ************************************************** ***********

Estaba sentado en la mesa de fluttershy mientras ella preparaba algo de comer

– lo siento, por favor no le digas a nadie, me pregunto cuántas veces me repetiste eso jajaja – decía riendo sin control – pero no tenías que llorar después de todo, no diría nada que te perjudicara –

– gra… gracias – dijo llorando de alegría "eso creo"


	5. Chapter 5 la verdad de equestria :O

_**y bueno gente espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo, no subi nada en un mes (aprox.) y fue debido al cambio de la secu. al bachiller, examenes,hueva,ect. xD**_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx** LA VERDAD DE EQUESTRIA** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Después de haber comido ensalada de frutas y verduras tan hermosas que casi parecían un sueño fluttershy me dijo que iría a comprar comida para sus amigos, – esta casa puede ser tan callada que da miedo jejeje, bueno ya que estoy solo supongo que iré a dar una vuelta… o es cierto creo que visitare a la guardiana de la lealtad, creo que puedo curarla –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx **20 minutos después** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

* * *

– Ooo, este pueblo es tan colorido de día… aunque sería más agradable si dejaran de alejarse de mí todos los ponis con los que me cruzo – ¿será por mi tamaño? Pensé un momento

Me acerque a un grupo de ponis los cuales corrieron al verme, a excepción de una que estaba mirando al lado contrario de mi– oye, disculpa no sabes dónde queda el hospital? – dije a una pony de melena azabache y pelaje grisáceo con una nota de sol en su cute Mark – disculpe, mi nombre es Octavia – decía indignada la Pegaso sin voltear siquiera

– o disculpe mis modales hermosa poni, mi nombre es Calex – dije siguiéndole el juego a la refinada poni

– así está mejor, señor Calex… – decía mientras volteaba – … … aaaah wow eres muy, MUY alto señor Calex –

– gracias pero por favor no me llames señor, todavía no me caso jeje –

– s, si disculpa por incomodarte – decía un poco alterada al ver mi altura me supongo, o tal vez por mi aspecto, digo no ha de ser muy común ver a un equino de 5 cuernos rojos y alas de la altura de celestia

– no hay problema jeje, Ò si te iba a preg… – justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar una unicornio nos interrumpió

– tavi, tavi! Ayuda aaaa! – decía mientras en un intento fallido por equilibrarse mientras levitaba 2 vasos de café caliente junto con muchos discos, un amplificador y cargaba en su lomo otro amplificador de la mitad del tamaño de esta, que a su vez este tenía más discos apilados encima. Cuando casi tomaba el equilibrio se quedó embobada viéndome y… *PUM*

– aaaahh! – gritaba Octavia mientras veía como todo se le iba encima

–fuff, por poco…– dije mientras sostenía todo con mi magia, a la unicornio color blanco con unos lentes grandes lentes color morado y pelo alocadamente azul de 2 tonos y todas las cosas que traía esta, a excepción por los vasos de café que se derramaron sobre mi

– … oye tavi – decia la unicornio suspendida boca arriba sin dejar de mirarme (se le cayeron los lentes)

– ¿si? Vinyl… – dijo Octavia sin tragarse todavía lo que había pasado

– me podrías presentar a tu alocado amiguito – (y yo que pensaba que el amor a primera vista era una completa tontería)

– esto quema… – interrumpí todo empapado en café hirviendo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx **10 minutos después…** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

* * *

– Perdona, perdona, perdona – decía una y otra vez Octavia mientras estaba parada aun lado de la puerta de un baño

– jeje no te preocupes, gracias por prestarme tu baño, aunque no era necesario –

– ni lo menciones, es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de que la torpe de tavi hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio y terminaras bañado en café hirviendo – dijo vinyl mientras intentaba hacer un pequeño agujero en la pared para poder ver

– oye Octavia, todo bien haya creo que oí un fuerte golpe –

– jojojojo, será que estas oyendo cosas? – decia Octavia arrastrando el cuerpo de vinyl mientras se dibujaba una línea roja por donde pasaba la cabeza de vinyl, para terminar metiéndola en otro cuarto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx** Unos minutos después…** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

* * *

– ah gracias por la ducha – le dije a Octavia mientras estábamos sentados

– ni lo menciones, es lo menos que podía hacer –

– por cierto que hermosa casa tienes, ¿vives aquí con vinyl? –

– así es, somos artistas musicales, vinyl música "moderna" y yo música clásica –

– Ò y ¿que instrumento tocas? –

– el violonchelo, no me sorprendería que no sepas nada de el – dijo bajando la mirada

– no, en realidad si lo conozco –

– enserio! Eres la primera persona que lo conoce, y sabes tocar algo con el – decia la equina tan entusiasmada como niño en navidad

– claro, solo préstam – antes de que pudiera terminar me lo paso de una forma tan brusca que parecía que me quería golpear con ella mientras me miraba muy atenta

– ok aquí vamos (/watch?v=8gKaEbksftg )

– oooo jaja! Vaya que eres muy bueno – me dijo Octavia mientras se perdía más y más en mis ojos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx** TERMINADA LA MELODIA** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

* * *

– WOW donde aprendiste a tocar así – decía Octavia entusiasmada

– jeje mi padre me enseño a tocar 34 instrumentos diferentes –

– y donde está ahora? –

– muerto… – el ambiente se empezaba a poner tenso

– disculpa, rayos eres el equino que más disculpas le he dado en un día –

– jajaja – esboce una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la poni terrestre

– oye te parece si como disculpa te invito un café? – decía un con un poco de rubor todavía en su cara

– mmm… que sea un frape y trato hecho –

– jajajaja – se reía hasta el borde del llanto la equina

– pero será otro día, porque ya me tengo que ir – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

– eso es un nos volveremos a ver? – decía Octavia con cierta inseguridad en su voz

– tenlo por seguro, que te parece si vamos en 2 dias? –

– sí, si si tenlo por seguro –decía Octavia tratando de contener la desbordante alegría que le poseía

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx **20 minutos después** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

* * *

– bien princesas, tengo una solución momentánea a el problema que enfrenta su nación, desde que sus padres metieron a su nación en este invernadero y murieron no han tenido más que problemas – les dije chocante

– … así que lo sabes – me dijo celestia con seco tono, casi queriendo matarme o borrar mi existencia

– sí, tu consentida nación no duraría ni 2 horas afuera por el calor del sol real y el bajo cero sobre la luna, bueno exceptuando a un 5% aproximadamente. Pero ahora que una de las princesas ha perdido su magia y el peligro de guerra que acecha a equestria, no veo mucho futuro… claro si no estuviera yo aquí –

– y que planeas hacer – dijo luna incrédula e impotente

– solo observen jeje –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx **Mientras tanto en casa de vinyl y Octavia **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– ya te lo dije mil veces vinyl, no te ayudare en tu loco plan para ligar a calex – decia Octavia mientras salía de la ducha

– o venga tavi, es como si ese equino fuese hecho para mi –

– ¿por qué dices eso? –

– que no lo viste o que?! , su gran altura, sus random cuernos rojos, sus grandes y rebeldes alas, su cabellera albina, su loca cola color verde y negro, sus alocadas pupilas felinas… todo en el es tan diferente pero junto crean un hermoso milagro, como mi música – dijo vinyl mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos

– wow, lo pensare… pero a mi también me gus – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando todo el cielo se vio inmerso en penumbra

– oye, oye que está pasando?! – decía Octavia mientras seguida de vinyl salían afuera, junto con todos los demás equinos de la nación que miraban atónitos el cielo

– Oye tavi, no se supone que deberían faltar como 3 horas más para que oscureciera completamente –

– … … eso creo –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx** Mientras tanto en poniville** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

* * *

– santos toros rojos, que demonios pasa – decía Applejack mientras encendía una vela

– hermana, tengo miedo que pasa – dijo Applebloom aferrándose de la pata de applejack lo mas fuerte que podía

– no lo sé, pero iré por las demás a ver si saben algo. Big cuídalas – dijo Applejack para salir corriendo hacia el pueblo

– eyup –

Todas a excepción de rainbow dash que se encontraba sedada (efecto secundario de los medicamentos) se encontraban afuera de la casa-biblioteca de Twilight

*caos y desorden*

– que esta pasando–

– wii luces fuera –

– mis animales están asustados –

– pero que noche sin gracia ni estilo –

– asasdasdasd –

– CHICAS!, ALGUNA SABE QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – dijo Applejack calmando el desorden

Todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia una Twilight sin respuesta, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos cuando de pronto la penumbra se alzó una aurora boreal, de tantos colores y tan vivos que hacían parecer a un arcoíris un pedazo de cartón, se alzó el sol pintando un crepúsculo

* * *

_**y bueno fanfictioneros espero sus reviews comentarios y criticas (la ortografia no vale .-.)**_

_**y les dejare una pequeña pregunta: ¿si matan a alguien para darte una leccion de venganza a ti, que harias?**_


End file.
